DLC
It is worth noting that there is no DLC available for the localizations of both God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 2 Rage Burst. All DLC listed here is either already included in the games or outright unavailable. DLC absent from the localizations includes various Another Characters versions of characters in Resurrection and the Gintama collaboration outfit and the event-exclusive Another Characters in Rage Burst. Game updates are included by default. God Eater Resurrection Dec 11, 2015 * God Eater Resurrection Predator Pack update 2 Contents: ** All hairstyles from God Eater Burst, except Annette's Female Hairstyle 15 ** Added a few more Predator Mode Styles ** Another Character: Federico Caruso Nov 13, 2015 * God Eater Resurrection Predator Pack update 1 Contents: ** Added 7 new Predator Styles ** Another Character: Annette Koenig God Eater 2 Rage Burst PSN ONLY DLC * Another Character: Gina/Brendan * Another Character: Julius/Lindow/Karel/Shun/Tatsumi/Kanon Jun 28, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.30 release Contents: ** Short episode, "Kate's wish" and "Strasbourg’s father" added as extra missions. ** Challenge DLC missions, God Eater Festival pack added. ** New special abilities for Kanon and Haruomi. ** Kate & Yoshino NPC characters added. Only can be choose in free missions. ** User created costume select for Blood members (Julius, Nana, Romeo, Gilbert, Ciel) & Livie added. (clothes also for protagonist). ** Free for all Romeo & Livie another character. ** Free for all Alisa swimsuit costume added. ** Free for all Sword Art Online's Kirito and Sinon clothes and hairstyle option added. ** World Trigger's Osamu & Konami clothes and hairstyle option added. ** Free for all Forbidden Blood Arts DLC added. May 22, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.22 release Contents: ** Cheating and hacked bullets removal when entering Anagura or beginning missions. (produced from GE2 PSP save data) May 11, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.21 release Contents: ** Bug fix for multiplay and infrastructure play when viewing result screen from survival missions. Apr 24, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.20 release Contents: ** Episode Extra missions added. ** Holiday Pack DLC missions added. ** New aragami, Crimson Orochi added in Swamp mission from Holiday Pack. ** Free for all pre-order Orochi DLC mission. ** Pachislot frog mascot's clothes and mask added. ** Anagura BGM change added on Lounge's jukebox. ** Various fixes. Apr 08, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.11 release Contents: ** Bug fix for Avatar Card's data lost when import save data. Mac 30, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.10 release Contents: ** Skill Rebuild system added. ** Sort category added to Skill Install and Skill Rebuild. ** Voice Play Options added (PS4 only) ** Free for all release of Ciel, Gilbert, Nana, Haruomi, Erina, Emil, Kouta, Alisa, Soma Another characters. Only selectable on free missions. ** Challenge Spring Pack DLC missions added. ** Assassination Classroom's Nagisa & Kaede Clothes, hairstyle option and Koro-sensei mask. ** Tokyo Ghoul's Kaneki & Tsukiyama mask hairstyle option. ** Added New Game options when import GE2 save data. ** Added GE2RB to GE2RB Import Save Data. Works on both PSV & PS4. ** Some parameter fix on certain Aragamis. ** Game balance modifications. ** Variant Scythe damage modifications. ** Certain Blood Arts modifications. Feb 27, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.02 release Contents: ** Bug fix on Gilbert's Character Episode due to different materials required after import save data. ** Bug fix on Link Support Device not able to use after import save data. Feb 19, 2015 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst update v1.01 release Contents: ** Able to change god arc part's previous colors when upgrade to upper rank with new colors. You can press triangle button to change available color schemes when choosing god arc parts to equip. ** Bug fix on codename when import save data. God Eater 2 ANOTHER DLCs * Premium Character Set for Beginners (Classic Costume Version) NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. Four characters - Alisa, Soma, Kota and Kanon - can accompany you during free missions wearing their costumes from the previous GOD EATER BURST. * Fenrir Uniform Original Edition for Player Character NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. This set contains the "F-Official Top・Bottom" main character uniform from the previous GOD EATER BURST. Change costumes on the clothing selection screen. July 10, 2014 *ARIA Reunion: Special Episode DLC has been released. **This DLC unlocks previously locked content such as Yuno's story and the Blood Units unique clothes has been released for the "Best" variant of the game. June 05, 2014 *God Eater 2: -Another Episode- DLC has been released. **This features the return of all of the Defense Unit: Tatsumi, Brendan, Shun, Karel, and Gina with new art. **The DLC also features 2 new Operators: Teruomi Makabe and Urara Hoshino. May 26, 2014 *Free update v1.40 has been released. Contents: **New mode called as Survival Mission **We can adjust difficulty level for mission that we take. **The ally NPC in this game also will have leveling system, it make them will get some abilities like buff skill that will usefull in the game **Some re-balancing in game mechanism like re-balancing Bullet Damage and Blood Arts. **New hair model that based from some God Eater 2 NPC such as Julius, Ciel, Gilbert , Nana and Romeo. Feb 14, 2014 *Free update v1.30 has been released. Contents: **Blood Arts modifications **Wild Tiger Style 2 Clothes for Males and Barnaby Brooks Jr. Style 2 Clothes for Females **Free for all release of Alisa iM@S and Classic 1st Unit Characters NPC cards **Retcon Characters NPC cards **New Missions **Unlocking of on-disc content: Deo Volente and Endless Invasion field BGM Jan 20, 2014 *Free update v1.20 has been released. Contents: **New craftable God Arcs. **Kimono Clothes for all of Blood including the MC. **Gintama Shinpachi Clothes and hairstyle option. **Core Cost adjustments. **New condition Missions. **New Character Episodes involving Lindow Amamiya, which includes a partner card that changes his God Arc type to a Buster Blade, and a new Aragami variant, the Blitz Hannibal. Dec 18, 2013 *Free update v1.10 has been released. Contents: **5 new Missions **5 new Upgrades **Christmas Clothes and hair accessory **Addition of hori./vert. row box option in Bullet Editor **Increase in number of bullet modules allowed in all Gun recipes save for the Blast Gun **Nerfs to some bullet modules **Decrease in Core creation cost **Character Episode archive added **Option to remake character and retain story progression Nov 14, 2013 *Free update v1.01 has been released. Contents: **It addresses minor bugs and grants a 10% fc bonus to Mission Rewards. God Eater Burst June 20, 2013 * DLC v1.61 release Contents: ** 4 additional missions that deal with DLC v1.6 issues June 13, 2013 * DLC v1.6 release Contents: ** 13 additional missions ** New Exchange list items ** Kurogane God Arc set from God Eater 2 ** Rank ★ for all equipment except collaboration content Note: There's a bug in DLC v1.6 will cause the game to crash * Viewing the Rank ★ versions of Oracle Sword and Ultimate Evasive Buckler * When you try to upgrade your other equipment to Rank ★ as long as Oracle Sword and Ultimate Evasive Buckler are present in your storage * To avoid this, sell the Oracle Sword and Ultimate Evasive Buckler from your storage and do not craft them September 15, 2011 * DLC v1.51 release Contents: ** Unobtainable Aragami Crystal 47 has been fixed ** Bugged DLC mission "God Eater Burst" has been fixed and revamped ** 2 additional missions July 6, 2011 * DLC v1.5 release Contents: ** 9 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Yaksha Raja ** Yaksha Raja and Ren's God Arc set ** Megaton Hammer, Cursed Katana, Oracle Sword and Ultimate Evasive Buckler ** Puella Magi Madoka Magica costume and hairstyle for female ** Anime Tenchou costume and hairstyle for male Note: There's 2 bugs in DLC v1.5 * Aragami Crystal 47 being unobtainable * Involves the last DLC mission "God Eater Burst" April 14, 2011 * DLC v1.4 release Contents: ** 5 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Ravana ** Ravana God Arc set ** Additional colors for Fenrir Sniper, Scout and Medic Uniform March 9, 2011 * DLC v1.3 release Contents: ** 5 additional missions ** Player created God Arc set: *** War God set designed by ｓｙｕｎｐｙ *** GE Sweet set designed by さがみ (Sagami) *** Tombstone set designed by ＲＥＮ (REN4610) February 9, 2011 * DLC v1.2 release Contents: ** 5 additional missions ** Soul Calibur IV blade set: Soul Calibur (Long Blade) and Soul Edge (Buster Blade) ** Taiko no Tatsujin Shield, as well as costume for male and female ** Tales of Graces F costume and hairstyle: Asbel Lhant for male and Cheria Barnes for female December 9, 2010 * DLC v1.1 release Contents: ** 6 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Caligula ** Caligula God Arc set ** Famitsu costume and hairstyle for male and female Note: DLC Pack for US and EU ends in v1.1. October 28, 2010 * DLC v1.0 release Contents: ** 4 additional missions (3 in US/EU versions) ** Additional Aragami: Venus ** Venus God Arc set ** Toaru Majutsu no Index costume and hairstyle: Accelerator for male and Misaka Clone/Sister for female (JP version only). ** Additional colors for Fenrir Assault Uniform Pre-order NPC (JP version only) * Alternate clothing for Sakuya, Soma, Kota, Alisa, Shio and Eric. * Additional NPC: Tsubaki Amamiya God Eater Unreleased Contents * Unknown Hannibal-type Aragami with "Gold Dragon" materials * Clemencor God Arc * 5th color of swimsuit June 25, 2010 * DLC v1.6 release Contents: ** 10 additional missions ** 5th and 7th colors of school uniform ** Precious Song outfit for females only May 27, 2010 * DLC v1.5 release Contents: ** 16 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Tsukuyomi ** 6th color of school uniform ** 7th color of swimsuit April 28, 2010 * DLC v1.4 release Contents: ** 23 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Amaterasu ** 6th color of swimsuit March 11, 2010 * DLC v1.3 release Contents: ** 21 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Zeus and Golden Gboro-Gboro ** Lavaeteinn God Arc set from Return of the Messiah February 25, 2010 * DLC v1.2 release Contents: ** 1 additional mission ** Additional Aragami: Poseidon ** Dengeki Uniform February 10, 2010 * DLC v1.1 release Contents: ** 2 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Hera ** Famitsu Uniform February 4, 2010 * DLC v1.0 release Contents: ** 2 additional missions ** Additional Aragami: Susano'o ** Susano'o God Arc set Category:Browse